Breakthrough: This Is Me
by Jay-Wow
Summary: Prior to Lemonade Mouth becoming famous, they decide to go to Camp Rock; meeting up with old and new friends, enemies and frienemies. Who's going to win "The Final Jam" this year? Rated T for safety. Please read and review.


_**A/N: **_**I hope you guys enjoy, I don't own anythin****g. The user names for the emails should be fake, so if they are real it's purely coincidence. I know, for the users that follow, I have a lot to update with "The Next Year" but I'm currently in a writers block with it and is put on hiatus until further notice.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Stella's POV**

It was the last day of school at Mesa High, and the students seemed pretty stoked about it. We were planning to perform at a party that Jules invited us to surprisingly. Ever since "Rising Star", we've been getting a little more respect from Mudslide Crush and their groupies. After much debate and arguing, we finally allowed Scott aka "Pickett Fence" in the band as a backup singer and backup guitar for now. Wen and Olivia weren't official just yet, but it'd only be a matter of time until then. Charlie was dating his obsessed fan-girl named Victoria, but they lost their "spark" and she became our manager and an amazing friend . Meanwhile, Scott and Mo were still going strong. As for me, I haven't really found anyone that seemed worthy in my mind. And to be honest, I was never looking.

I was tapping my pencil on the desk while my math teacher, Mrs. Davis, was still teaching for next year with only twenty minutes left to spare. Charlie and Scott were also in my math class too with other students obviously. I then get a notification on my phone that says I got an email. An email from an old friend in Rhode Island named Mitchie.

* * *

**To: stellar-yamada **

**From: music_mitchie **

**Subject: Bad News**

**You know how I've always stressed about going to Camp Rock? It looks like I won't be going, again. And I was really looking forward to it this year. Maybe I'll come visit you in Arizona. :/**

* * *

It was really sad to see that Mitchie was depressed. She's one of the happiest people that I've ever met in my life. Then something else had clicked in my head. Camp Rock. The idea of going seemed cool. Camp Rock was located in Somers, Wisconsin. It was probably 30 hours away from Mesa, Arizona. Today was Friday, and the camp's first day is on Monday. That means we can go to Jules' party, and then leave early Sunday and I mean real early. The winner of the final showcase competition, which was called "The Final Jam", would get a record deal and a chance to record with the special celebrity judge. That's how the famous band "Connect 3" came to be, though there are rumors that they're breaking up due to their lead singer Shane having some issues to deal with.

After thinking through the idea, I then looked back at the clock. Only ten minutes left until class is over and I couldn't wait. We were planning to meet up at the pizzeria to discuss our summer plans for the band with Victoria.

As the bell rang, everyone got up and screamed while I was still down in the desk smirking. Charlie and Scott waited by the door of the clasroom.

"Stella? Let's go!" Charlie yelled as I got my things together and left the clasroom. I remained quiet while Scott, Charlie and I walked to Tony's.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah, I'm great. Why?"

"Five seconds have gone by and you're quiet." Charlie replied.

"Plus you haven't called me 'Pickett Fence'." Scott added.

"I'm just..excited."

"For?" Charlie and Scott both asked in unison.

"You'll see Delgado and 'Pickett Fence', you'll see." I said as I march down the sidewalk with confidence. Camp Rock, it's time get a taste of Lemonade Mouth.

* * *

**Mo's POV**

Olivia, Wen, Victoria and I were the first to get to Tony's. I, for once was glad that school was over because that means no more studying on the weekends at home with Baba. We took a seat at where we first decided to start the band, it was a ritual of ours.

"Where are they?" Olivia asked. Right on time, Stella, Scott and Charlie had entered Tony's to come sit with us. Scott sat beside me and grabbed my hand and kissed me on my forehead.

"What did you want to tell us Stella?" Charlie asked. That grabbed everyone's attention.

"Before I announce anything, I would like to ask our manager how much is in our budget."

"We have over ten-thousand dollars in the budget. Why?"

"I was just wondering, because admission to Camp Rock is one hundred dollars each...I think we should go to Camp Rock." Everyone looked astonished yet confused because we had no idea what she was talking about it.

"What's Camp Rock?" Olivia asked.

"It's this camp for musicians and dancers that offers classes to excel in their talent and ability." Stella began. "They have these jam sessions that allow campers to perform choreography and original music. They have this showcase competition at the end, and the winner or winners get a record deal and a chance to record a song with the special celebrity judge." Stella explained, adding the extra emphasis on "winners".

"How do you signup?" Wen asked.

"There's this website to signup on. Last signup day is Saturday at 7 o'clock pm Mountain Daylight Time." Stella answered.

"Where did you find out about this?" I asked.

"An old friend of mine in Rhode Island had wanted to go, but she couldn't. And I figured we should go. So what do you say? Are we going to Camp Rock?" Stella asked. Everyone looked at each other with smirks on their face.

"I'm in." Wen says first.

"Heck yeah, I'm in too." Scott said shortly after.

"Count me in." I said.

"I'm all for it." Victoria said while shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm down." Charlie said shortly after. Then we all stared at Olivia. She was the deal breaker.

"Come on Olivia, we need our lead singer." Stella persuaded.

"Well guys, I hate to say it but..." Olivia began. "We're going to Camp Rock!" We all cheered and applauded.

"Camp Rock is getting rocked with Lemonade this summer." Wen yelled.

"And I can go with you guys." Victoria said with a smile.

"What talent do you have?" I asked.

"I dance. So I can be a dancer and I'll be there when you guys win that record deal." Victoria said excitingly. Victoria and I then gave each other a high-five.

"Now on to other topics. What are we performing at Jules' party?" Olivia asked everyone.

"I just assumed the usual. Open up with 'Determinate', then 'Here We Go' then finish with 'Breakthrough'." Scott said.

"Have you guys finished writing that song yet?" Stella asked Olivia and Wen.

"We're almost finished. It takes time to create a masterpiece." Wen said, over exaggerating.

"It's a duet of me and Mo that features Wen rapping."

"Awesome." I smiled.

"Wait a duet?" Scott asked. "That means, I'll be featured as the bass guitar right?"

"Right you are 'Pickett Fence'."

"Scott is on the bass guitar, Mo is featured as a lead vocal with you and Wen rapping? This sounds like the sickest song ever."

"This could be the number for 'The Final Jam'." Stella said excitingly.

"Wait a minute? I just realized something." I announced. "How are we going to get to Camp Rock? And where's it located?"

"It's in the woods of the small town of Somers, Wisconsin. And as for transportation, I have no clue." Stella answered.

"My dad has an Expedition Van." Victoria suggested.

"Who's going to drive us?" Scott asked. We were really stuck on this one.

"What about Tommy?" I suggested.

"He's in Mexico with some friends in the summer."

"We could all ask our parents, or grandparents in my case. One of them is bound to say yes, you know?" Olivia suggested. Hopefully, one of them is bound to say yes.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

After our weekly meeting at the pizzeria, I went home to go get ready for the party we planned to perform at. The party started at 7 o'clock, but we had to get there early. Jules' DJ was going to be a little late, so we were picked to open up for him until he arrives. It was decided at the meeting that we were performing "Determinate", followed by "Somebody" then "Here We Go" and if the DJ hasn't arrived yet, we'd finish with our latest song "Breakthrough".

I was still a little worried that we wouldn't have a ride to Camp Rock. My grandmother can't drive and my father isn't planning to get out of jail anytime soon. Mo's parents might, now that they've decided to accept Mo for who she is. I'm not so sure about Charlie's, Stella's and Scott's parents but Sydney might be able to.

As I'm going through my closet to see what I'm going to wear, I get a text from Wen.

* * *

**Hey, guess what? Sydney's gong to Camp Rock, I found ourselves a ride ;)**

* * *

I immediately began jumping up and down and starting cheering until I replied back.

* * *

**Wait, how? Why?**

* * *

**Apparently, the owner of Camp Rock needed a photographer to take pictures to make a gallery or camp yearbook. Somehow he found Sydney, and she was hired for the job. She's getting an RV tomorrow, which means I get a discount xD**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Gram asked me as she walked upstairs in my room.

"Yeah, I'm great. You know how we needed a ride to go to Camp Rock?"

"Did you find one?"

"Yup. Wen's stepmother is taking us in an RV." I said excitingly. Gram then gave me a look. "What's wrong Gram?"

"Oh nothing. Wen's a nice boy, isn't he?"

"Gram." I said, getting a little embarrassed. I then began blushing.

"Why don't you date him; you two like each other, don't you?"

"Are you going to be okay by yourself whenever I leave for camp?" I quickly asked, changing the subject.

"I'll be fine. Your Aunt Amanda only lives down the street. I just hope you and your friends have fun and be safe." Gram reassured as she gave me a hug.

"I love you Grams." I hugged back. She walked back down stairs as I finally found the perfect outfit. After I took a shower; I put on the black and hot pink striped strapped dress with a black bow belt from "Abercrombie & Fitch", a mini long-sleeved jean jacket, a black fedora with a hot pink band with black knee high biker boots. I was also wearing a couple of gold bracelets I received from Christmas last year and diamond stud earrings. I take one last good look of myself in the mirror then tease my hair a little.

As I make my way to the living room, I get another text from Wen.

* * *

**You need a ride?**

* * *

**Thanks, but Jules lives a block away from me. I can walk there.**

* * *

It was pretty obvious that I had feelings for Wen, but I am still so nervous around him. I felt like I was pushing him away, and I didn't like it. I mean, I've never been in a relationship before. And what if we dated and then we broke up? Would he leave Lemonade Mouth? Would we be friends? I didn't want to ruin all of that.

* * *

It seemed as I was the second person to arrive to Jules' house, the first person being Mo. She was wearing a cute red, spaghetti strapped dress with a very intricate, flower-laden crocheted overlay, a black mini cardigan sweater, white pumps and these beautiful gold hoop Indian earrings.

Jules' house was pretty big. She lived in a huge mansion. The living room was probably twice the size of an average living room, with a stage standing under the television that hung on the wall. There was a black bass guitar, a drum set and a keyboard already set up.

"Nice earrings Mo, you look nice." I complimented as she was getting her black and white electric bass set up.

"Thanks, you look nice too." Mo complimented back as she got finished setting up.

"Did you get Wen's text?"

"No, what did he say?"

"We found a ride to Camp Rock! Sydney got hired as the camp photographer. I thought he sent the message to everyone."

"Guess you were his first priority." Mo replied with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh Mo." I said, beginning to blush again.

"It's obvious you both like each other, why don't you date him? It's not like anyone's stopping you." Mo teased, sounding a lot like Gram.

"I just don't want to ruin anything. What if he left the band because we didn't work out?"

"Someone's making excuses." Mo teased again. Before I could respond, a girl entered. She had straight brown hair with fringe bangs and brown eyes. She was wearing a white tank top, with a black short sleeve mini sweater, jeans and silver flats. She was also wearing a black beanie.

"Oh, did I come too early?" she asked as she checked her phone. "Whoops. I forgot to change the timezone on my phone. Silly me." We all giggled together.

"You must be new. I'm Mo and this is Olivia."

"I'm Ella." she introduced herself.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"San Francisco, California. My mother moved here to start a new branch of her clothing store."

"So how did you find out about this party?" Mo asked.

"Patty and Jules invited me in second period. Why are you guys here?"

"We're opening up for the DJ. But I don't know where the rest of our band is." I said, being right on time as Charlie entered. With his sticks in his jean pockets, he was wearing a plain red shirt and a black leather jacket with black and red Nikes.

"Oh hey Mo, Olivia. New girl." Charlie greeted. "The name's Charlie." He said, offering a hand shake with a smile on his face.

"Ella." she replied, shaking his hand with a smile as well. Mo and I gave each other looks.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Mo asked, hoping he would know. Charlie shook his head as Stella and Victoria entered the house next. She wore a gray blazer, with a white plain shirt, purple acid skinny jeans, purple feathered earrings, a white studded belt, and white converse with a vibrant variety of splatter paint colors on them that she did herself. Victoria, meanwhile, was wearing a white spaghetti strapped summer dress with white sandals.

"We have arrived." Stella said as she went to the stage to set up her guitar before anyone arrived. "Where's the guys?" she asked again, realizing that they weren't here yet.

"I'll text Scott." Mo said as she got her phone out of her bag. Scott and Wen then appear out of nowhere, with us not realizing it.

"Right here." Scott waved. Scott was wearing a black button up, jeans and some flats while Wen was wearing a grey graphic t-shirt, a white hoodie, black jeans and some black Vans.

"What were you guys doing?" Stella asked.

"Jules' brother has a Xbox 360 upstairs." Wen said simply. Of course, boys and their video games.

"Really?" Charlie asked with excitement.

"So you're all in a band?" Ella asked.

"Well they are, I'm their manager Victoria. That's Stella, Scott and Wen." Victoria pointed out.

"You were in my second period today, right?" Wen asked.

"Yeah, I was." Ella replied. "Where's Jules?"

"She had left to go get some decorations." Mo responded. Then there was an awkward silence.

"So what are your summer plans Ella?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, on Sunday, my father's driving me to Camp Rock and I'll be there for half of the summer." We all looked astonished.

"Your going to Camp Rock?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. I sing and dance."

"Show us what you got." Mo suggested.

"Sure." Ella said. She began clearing her throat before she started.

_**Ella:  
**What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think i'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Could this be the reign of love above?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this..._

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Oh, like this  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment  
Like this.  
Oh, Like this

This girl was amazing. And by amazing, I mean A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. All of our jaws dropped. Ella looked around, being confused.

"I'm sorry if it wasn't good, my voice is a little hoarse." Ella explained.

"Wow. You're really really good." I complimented. Everyone else was still in shock.

"Thanks. It runs in the family. My grandmother was one of the first Filipino women to star in a Broadway musical." With competition like this, winning that record deal would be harder than expected.

* * *

The party is at a good start, so far. We rocked the audience, but only got two songs in due to the DJ coming a little earlier than expected. We received $200 dollars anyway. Everyone was dancing to the club remix of "Domino" by _Jessie J. _Wen then grabs my wrist and pulls me outside in the backyard.

"We need to talk." Wen said simply as he sat in one of the chairs outside. I think I know where this is going. I sat in the chair beside him.

"G-go on." I stuttered. I do that whenever I'm nervous.

"It's about us. I want to know where we stand." He said as he grabbed my hands.

"It's just that. I don't want things to be weird between us if we didn't work out. I don't want you or me leaving the band just because we can't stand to be next to each other anymore." I said quickly, followed by an exhale of breath.

"What if I promised you that no matter what happens, I'll still stay in the band?" Wen suggested as we both starred into each others eyes. Oh how warm his hazel eyes were hard not to stare into.

"I'll just have to make that same promise." I said as he leaned in closer to me.

"I, Wendell Gifford, promise that I'll never leave the band due to relationship issues with my band members or anyone else." He said with a charming smirk on his face.

"I, Olivia White, promises the same thing."

"Aww, come on that's not fair; you have to repeat every word I said." Wen said in a hushed tone.

"I , Olivia White, promise that I'll never leave the band due to relationship issues with my band members or anyone else."

"So does that make us official?" He asked in the same hushed tone, as he leaned in even closer.

"You bet." I said as we both go in for a kiss.

* * *

**_A/N:_ Well lads, I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter. I hope you're ready for what's bound to come.**


End file.
